Rouge Jedi
by Shantazzar
Summary: Tale of a force sensitive bounty hunter, named Kalan Rogue.
1. Chapter 1, Kalan Rogue, bounty hunter

This is the Intro chapter,

note: while this isnt my first serious story,... it is my second, so excuse me If I'm not entirely serious through the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Chapter 1

He stood in the shadows across from the cantina. A man emerged from the cantina, and walked over to his speeder.

"Ahh, I found you" said the man in the shadows, softly, as he watched the man speed away.

He looked down, and pulled out a device, and it showed where the speeder was, from the homing beacon placed earlier.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm home" said Rodderik Yatz, the man from the cantina.

He walked inside, and flipped on the light, and sat down on his couch. He was about to watch the holovision (futuristic TV ok???) when he heard a click behind his head.

"Hello Mr. Yatz, I have a message from an old friend" said a man pointing a gun at Rodderik, standing right behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Rodderik, highly afraid.

"My name Is Kalan Rouge, and Mr. Berridelli sent me" said the man with the gun.

"Mr. Berridelli?" said Rodderik, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, your quite a hider you know, there's over a dozen bounty hunters looking for you" Kalan replied.

"I... I d-don't know w-what your talking about" said Rodderik

"I don't care, I already have enough evidence to make Mr. Berridelli happy, and making him happy is a very, VERY good thing" Kalan replied

"Why arent you shooting me?" asked Rodderik.

"I already did" Kalan replied, "Ever hear of a substance called Tyritch?"

"What"

"Tyritch, its this little mineral that will kill a person in 2 hours... unless they get an antidote" Kalan said

"Why?"

"Ever drag a limp body a mile?"

"Ill have to say I havent"

"I have, and it's a pain, this way, you come with me, any trouble, like you running, and you die"

"How do I know you will give me the antidote anyway?"

"Theres a half million reasons I won't" Kalan said, "Now move"

* * *

Kalan lead Rodderik to his ship, a heavily modified Z-95 Headhunter.

"Get in the back, ill give you the antidote when your there" Kalan said

Rodderick got in the back seat of the Headhunter, and then asked, "Ok, give me the antidote!"

Kalan smiled, and climbed int the front seat (protected from the back seat), and began to take off.

"HEY, you said you would give me the antidote!" Rodderik protested

Kalan laughed to himself, "There is no antidote"

"WHAT? You said there was an antidote to Tyritch!"

"Heh," Kalan said, "Tyritch huh? Is that what I called it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no such thing as 'Tyritch' I just made it up so I wouldn't have to shoot you, or drag you"

"Wh... you mean I've been fine all this time?"

"In perfect health, exept your liver perhaps, with all that drinking"

"You never poisoned me?"

"No, are you mad?" Kalan replied, as he piloted the small craft out of the atmosphere of Nam Chorios.

"I don't understand, I thought you had poisoned me to keep me from escaping"

"What good is a simple poison for keeping you from running, all it will do is kill you if you run, and cost me a lot of money" Kalan said, "Come on, Im not all that evil, a little cold, but not evil"

The stars blurred, and faded into the glowing flowing pattern of hyperspace.

* * *

"Mr. Berridelli, theres someone here to see you" said one of Mr. Berridelli's assistants.

"Show him in"

"Hey there Mr. Berridelli, how is it going?" asked Kalan, as he brought Rodderik in

"Well well well, Kalan Rouge, I have always known that you were good, but I never thought that you would beat all those other hunters, I am impressed" said Mr. Berridelli

"Thank you, I am honored" said Kalan, a bit more formally.

"Naturally you want your credits..."

"Naturally"

"Excuse me," Mr. Berridelli said to his assistant, "Transfer the Rodderik money to Mr. Rouge's personal account."

"Thank you once again" Kalan said, and turned to walk away...

"Wait a second Kalan, I think I have another mission for you"

* * *

Please R/R, and tell me what you think... and I realize that this wasn't clear, but Kalan is force attuned, but he isnt really a jedi, and he dosent know that he can use the force, YET... this story is kinda him learning to use it


	2. Chapter 2, Mission

Ok, first off, this part isnt SUPPOSED to be here, but just a minute ago, I realized that ALTHOUGH I uploaded the second chapter, APPARENTLY, my computer decided that it didnt REALLY want chapter 2 uploaded... I realized this when people were only reviewing chaper 1, and not talking about what was in chapter 2...yeeeeaaaahhh... so, long story short, I just saw it, and it said 1 chapter, so heres chapter 2

ok, I don't own Star Wars... just had to get that out of the way...

* * *

Chapter 2

"You have another mission?" asked Kalan

"Yes I do, a big one, I have a feeling that you can do it, though you might not at first" said Mr. Berridelli.

"What is it?" asked Kalan cautiously

"First, I want you to know, I am offering over five million credits"

"That cant be good"

"I want you to kill Luke Skywalker"

Kalan stood several moments in shock before responding, "What?"

"You heard me" said Mr. Berridelli

"You want me to WHAT?"

"I want you to kill Luke Skywalker" Mr. Berridelli said with an un-settling calmness

"No," replied Kalan, "Are you MAD?"

"No, but my employer is" he replied

"You have an employer?" asked Kalan

"You didn't really think that I was the sole head of this buisness?"

"I don't even know what your buisness is" Kalan replied

"You don't need to, all you need to do, is kill Skywalker"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Simple, I recommend making his heart stop, how you do that is up to you, blaster, vibroblade, or other means..."

"Five million huh?" asked Kalan

"Not only five million, but imagine the kind of jobs you could get after something like this"

"Being a hitman, not my style"

"I'm not asking you to be, but I will reward you to be"

"I want 1.5 million up front" Kalan said sternly

"One and a half million? Why would you need that much now?" asked Mr. Berridelli

"You don't expect me to use that Z-95 forever do you?" Kalan said, "I need one of those good Corellian ships"

"But you will accept the mission?" asked Mr. Berridelli

"Well..."

"Yes, yes, Ill take it"

Mr. Berridelli called in his assistant

"Please transfer an additional 1.5 million to Mr. Rouge's account"

* * *

Kalan walked out, and got into his Z-95, and took off, heading towards the first good Corellian shipyard he knew of.

"Hey, I need a good ship" Kalan said to the first person he could find.

"Ahh, well, the YT-1300 is always a good one, like the Millennium Falcon!" said the salesman

Kalan laughed, "You know full well, the Millennium Falcon is nothing like a YT-1300 anymore, I was looking more towards the YT-3200, or preferably the YT-4500 instead"

"Whhu" said the salesman, a little surprised, "You do know that the 4500 costs well over a million credits"

"Yes, I know" said Kalan casually

"Well," said the salesman, "Do you want to get it now?"

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have someone here named, Reeu?" asked Kalan, "Reeu Galan?"

"Uhh, yes, he's my manager" said the salesman, afraid of loosing an easy sale

"Yea, I would like to talk to him, about the whole buying part you know"

The salesman walked off, and a Mon Calmari walked up a few minutes later.

"Heya there Reeu!" said Kalan, as the Mon Calmari approached

"Oh, hi Kalan, how have you been?" replied Reeu.

"Not much, same ol, same ol."

"Still the second best pilot in the galaxy?"

"HEY, Im better than you, and you KNOW it!" said Kalan, right before letting loose a broad smile.

Reeu laughed, "So, what are you doing here?"

"What else?" replied Kalan, "Buying a ship"

"Really?" Reeu replied, "Finally got enough dough to get rid of that old headhunter?"

"Yea, it's a good ship and all, but it has no room for equipment, or passengers"

"I thought you expanded the cockpit, and added a seat"

"I did, but be serious, that seat is the least comfortable thing in existence, much less, its mostly for when I transport someone up to a whole day away"

"I see your point, though I don't understand why you would want to give your bounty a nice ride"

"Dosent matter, just professional courtesy I guess"

"So, what are you swapping for?"

"I was thinking the YT-4500"

"Woah, must have been one big pay!" said Reeu, in surprise, "How did you of all people come into that kind of money? That ship costs over a million!"

Kalan just smiled, and replied, "Actually its just the up front pay, I got more coming, but only when I finish"

"Your good, Ill give you that, you have always been good, but I cant imagine anything that You could do that would be worth more than 1 to 2 million"

"That's for me to figure out, that's also what the up front pay was for, so I COULD finish this mission"

"Tell you what, Ill give you the ship for a flat 1 mill, that will save you a good 400k to 700k, you just pay me 400 when you get the rest of the money ok?"

"You sure?"

"Hey, what are friends for... If you don't feel all that comfortable though, I might be able to add a little of an interest rate on top"

"No thanks... wait, how much for my headhunter?"

"Hmm, you got it rigged up pretty well, its gotta be worth almost double what you paid for the original craft..."

"Course that's about half the price I paid for the ship, and the parts I upgraded it with"

"Well, it has some wear and tear, Im just your friend, not a saint"

"I know, that's easy enough to tell"

Kalan shortly afterwards was flying away from the shipyard, as he set in a course for his homeworld of Myrkr.

* * *

That's it for this chapter... :-D

Oh, sorry, this chapter was kind of dull, but it just seemed neccicary... yeaaa, oh, I am considering after chapter 3 to start swapping between Kalan's view, and Luke's (Skywalker, not some other made up guy)


End file.
